


GazettE Scenarios { No-Edit Drabble Challenge }

by orphan_account



Category: Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette{ R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.ANY topic is allowed.Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!{ P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.





	1. No Edit Drabble Challenge Word List

{ WORD LIST }

1\. Wet  
2\. Sorry  
3\. Knife  
4\. Nobility  
5\. Creamy  
6\. Money  
7\. Burn  
8\. White  
9\. Air  
10\. Marked  
11\. Water  
12\. Glass  
13\. Run  
14\. Needle  
15\. High  
16\. King  
17\. Voice  
18\. Red  
19\. Bottom  
20\. Mask  
21\. Fair  
22\. Compensate  
23\. Scar  
24\. Blind  
25\. Goodbye


	2. Prompt #1: Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:** Wet

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	3. Prompt #2: Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.  
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.  
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.  
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.  
> ANY topic is allowed.  
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!  
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.  
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Sorry

* * *

  
  
Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	4. Prompt #3: Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:** Knife

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!

 


	5. Prompt #4: Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Nobility

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	6. Prompt #5: Creamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Creamy

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	7. Prompt #6: Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

 

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Money

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	8. Prompt #7: Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.  
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.  
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.  
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.  
> ANY topic is allowed.  
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!  
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.  
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Burn

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	9. Prompt #8: White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.  
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.  
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.  
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.  
> ANY topic is allowed.  
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!  
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.  
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  White 

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	10. Prompt #9: Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Air

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	11. Prompt #10: Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Marked

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	12. Prompt #11: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Water

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	13. Prompt #12: Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Glass

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	14. Prompt #13: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  Run

* * *

 Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	15. Prompt #14: Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.  
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.  
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.  
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.  
> ANY topic is allowed.  
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!  
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.  
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Needle

* * *

 Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	16. Prompt #15: High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  High

* * *

 

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	17. Prompt #16: King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T }:**  King

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	18. Prompt #17: Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Voice

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	19. Prompt #18: Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Red

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	20. Prompt #19: Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.  
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.  
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.  
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.  
> ANY topic is allowed.  
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!  
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.  
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:** Bottom

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	21. Prompt #20: Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Mask

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	22. Prompt #21: Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Fair

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	23. Prompt #22: Compensate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Compensate

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	24. Prompt #23: Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Scar

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	25. Prompt #24: Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Blind

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


	26. Prompt #25: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing collection of GazettE scenarios with a variety of topics and plots.
> 
> No Edit Challenge by mikkithegazette
> 
> { R U L E S }: Write a drabble based on each of the words on the list provided.   
> The drabble can be between 100 and 600 words and editing isn't allowed.   
> The only exceptions are fixing typos and paragraph breaks.   
> It can be written in any format and each word is open to creative interpretation by the author.   
> ANY topic is allowed.   
> Each "chapter" is going to be the start of a thread. To reply to a prompt on the list, either link your drabble in the comments section of the chapter or even write one out in the comments, and people can enjoy your work!   
> When posting your comment to the chapter make sure to put the title, pairing (if any), rating, and any triggers that may need to be mentioned, and copy/paste the rules into either your summary or your notes.   
> And don't forget to get your friends in on the action, as well!
> 
> { P U R P O S E }: For a fun challenge, of course! It's to both give fleeting inspiration to authors that are going through writers block and for people to be as creative as they want in a confined writing space.

**{ P R O M P T}:**  Goodbye

* * *

Please reply to the thread with the link to your drabble, or even write a drabble, in the comments!


End file.
